


Never Come Down Again

by LunaOpheliac



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOpheliac/pseuds/LunaOpheliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain is her wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Come Down Again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Hannah Fury song.

She was a grotesque parody of a girl, remaining static even while riding on the wind, black eyes wild and flashing. Her pain was her wings, bearing her to her target.  
  
She had reached beyond humanity, Willow thought, finally - Tara had been so worried back then, giving her speeches about power and corruption - she had no idea -  
  
Tara. Willow realized she was forgetting what Tara's voice had sounded like. And why did she care? There was no Tara. Only a blond corpse and a tiny bullet and blood everywhere, oh God -  
  
And there was the pure agony. Willow was bathing in it, breathing it in - nearly relishing it. Pain was constant and familiar and she knew it would remain faithful, staying with her and supporting her through everything. She could have laughed or cried, but instead, she remained still and fixated - the faded picture of Tara in her mind her motivation - the raw image of the flayed killer - pathetic even in his death - her inspiration.  
  
She could do it, the pain told her, because what else was she meant for? Didn't this feel natural and beautiful? Had she ever felt more like herself than now? This was Willow's truth, it egged her on - it was always so kind to her - she was born for this, wasn't she? Just the power and the wind and the catharsis in the vengeful flight.  
  
And even in her disillusionment, Willow knew who she was doing this for. Bright, almost goddess-like witch, motivating Willow in her lonely flight.  
  
And Willow knew she would never come down again.


End file.
